That Day I Almost Died
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Kagome is failing at school again. Maybe Inuyasha can find a way to help her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
That Day I Almost Died  
By Angel Kamiya

Kagome froze when she saw the grade on the test sheet. Somehow she had gotten everything wrong! Kagome was barely able to breath after she had seen her own score. Every single question. Wrong. How could that have happened? Kagome put her head down on the desk wanting to die at that moment.

"So can we go now?" Inuyasha, said rolling his eyes.

"I'm flunking math! I can't believe you want me to go back to your time when this is happening!" Kagome yelled, angrily.

Kagome quickly got up and picked up her coat. As she put it on, she looked through the window seeing that it wasn't raining yet. The weatherman had announced that it would rain all day and Kagome had been expecting to stay inside that day. It looked like he was wrong and she would get the chance to take a walk. Kagome was going by herself, wanting to be alone for a while without Inuyasha.

"Why are you yelling?" Inuyasha murmured.

"I'm not going to be able to finish school at this rate! I don't believe it!" Kagome yelled, putting her hands on her head in frustration. "If only Yuki would find the time to tutor me."

"That girl that lives near here?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take a walk outside for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or two," Kagome stated, walking out of her room.

Kagome walked through the hallway and put down the test on the kitchen table. When her mother got home she was going to be disappointed as always. Kagome hated that it was so impossible to do well at school these days. It was all because of Inuyasha! If he wasn't forcing her to go back to the past she might have a chance!

Kagome spent the next few minutes walking around the streets besides the shrine. Whenever she got angry at Inuyasha it was always up to her to find a way to cool off. There was nothing she could do besides study harder. Somehow between all those times she helped her friends find the Shikon Jewel shards she would have to be carrying a book with her.

When Kagome got back home she looked around. The house was still deserted since the rest of her family had gone to the store together to buy something. As Kagome walked back into her bedroom she suddenly froze. There was a girl sitting on the ground besides Kagome's bed. The pretty girl had short brown hair and dark eyes and wore the same school uniform that Kagome wore. It looked like she had been crying non stop for the last hour, the collar of her school uniform was soaked with tears. The girl was Yuki.

"Kagome! Help!" Yuki cried, in terror. "This guy kidnapped me!"

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA!?" Kagome screamed, running forward.

Kagome went down on one knee, putting her arms around the girl that was from her school.

"You told me you needed someone to study with you right?" Inuyasha answered.

"This is kidnapping! I hope you realize I'm going to go to jail for this! I'll never finish school from now on!"

"Kagome... do... do you know this scary boy?" Yuki asked, shaking.

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha was wearing a white bandana on his head so at least Yuki hadn't realized that he was a half demon yet. While the red kimono he was wearing made him stand out, it wasn't uncommon for people to wear clothes like that during that time of the season. At least there was that one good thing. Kagome didn't know what she was going to do now. What she was going to tell the police when they arrived to take Yuki home? What scared Kagome more than the police was her mother! How would her mother feel when her only daughter was taken away in handcuffs?

"I do know him," Kagome admitted, knowing lying wouldn't work.

"Please let me go!" Yuki begged. "I'm sorry for not taking the time to help you study for tests! I'll help you whenever you want from now on! Don't send him to kidnap me anymore!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Yuki was more scared than angry. Did this mean she wasn't going to call the police on her? Kagome didn't know whether to be shocked or thankful.

"See it worked out," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

Kagome still couldn't believe it. This girl seemed to be too scared to press charges against her. For a moment Kagome wanted to faint.

"You better get going now. It's late," Kagome suggested.

Yuki nodded and got up. As she stumbled out of the room, she took one last look at the stranger that was wearing the red kimono. The girl shuddered and quickly ran out of the bedroom.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and stared at him for a long time.

"What... what?" Inuyasha said, acting uncomfortable.

Kagome moved forward and put her arms around Inuyasha. They held each other for the next few moments. At times like this when he helped she didn't know how to react. Inuyasha had only wanted to help her. Even those times when her life wasn't in danger he wanted to make sure that she was happy. Sometimes that involved crazy antics like this but she understood. Kagome realized something else. School was important for her and Inuyasha had never made her give it up. This was one of the reasons she liked being with Inuyasha. Inuyasha cared about her to let her have what she wanted.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

"Well... it's the least that I can-"

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled, after taking a step away from him.

Inuyasha slammed hard onto the ground. While he was lying there his whole body started twitching. Kagome glared at the half demon that was on the floor. Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Don't ever do that again! Kidnapping is a crime!" Kagome shouted.

---

****

I hope you liked this story and please review.


End file.
